An engine exhaust system typically comprises ductwork with a plurality of duct pieces that are connected together to form conveyance passages for exhaust gasses. For example, a duct piece can be fixed to the exhaust manifold head (and aligned with one or more exhaust ports) and connected to other duct pieces to convey exhaust gas to a vehicle's outlet pipe. If the engine includes an EGR (i.e., exhaust gas recirculation) design, duct pieces can be interconnected to convey exhaust gas back into the air intake line for reintroduction into the combustion chamber. Such a multi-piece construction of the ductwork allows the engine exhaust system to accommodate the thermal expansion-contraction that occurs during engine warm-up, operation, and/or cool-down.